Cabbage-pult
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Cabbage-Pult. Cabbage-pult is the first offensive lobbed-shot available in both main ''Plants vs. Zombies'' games. It is featured in the Roof levels in the first game, and in Ancient Egypt in the second game. Cabbage-pult lobs cabbages at half the fire rate of a normal Peashooter, but deals twice as much damage for each cabbage meaning that Cabbage-pult deal identical damage per second to Peashooter in practice. The cabbage projectile is also capable of bypassing obstructions such as the slope on the Roof levels and tombstones in Ancient Egypt and Dark Ages, as well as certain types of shields employed by the zombies and submerged Snorkel Zombies in Big Wave Beach and Pool. Origins Cabbage-pult is based on the real life ''cabbage'', a popular cultivar of the species Brassica oleracea. Its name is a portmanteau of cabbage and catapult, a ballistic device used to hurl larges stones for warfare purpose in ancient times. History ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Cabbage-pult is obtained after completing Level 4-10. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2. Cabbage-pult is unlocked by completing Ancient Egypt - Day 2. Plants vs. Zombies Online Cabbage-pult is rewarded to the player for finishing Level 2-1 of Ancient Egypt. Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies Cabbage-pult Cabbage-pults hurl cabbages at the enemy. Damage: normal Range: lobbed Cabbage-pult is okay with launching cabbages at zombies. It's what he's paid for, after all, and he's good at it. He just doesn't understand how the zombies get up on the roof in the first place. Cost: 100 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Sun cost: 100 DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Lobbed RECHARGE: Fast Cabbage-pults hurl cabbages at the enemy. Cabbage-pult received his doctorate in pulting from Harvest University. He knows a thing or two about launching his way to the top. He also makes a mean soup. Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food effect When Cabbage-pult is given Plant Food, it will launch big cabbages at every zombie and obstacle on the lawn, dealing ten normal damage shots to each zombie or obstacle. Costumed When costumed Cabbage-pult is given Plant Food, it hurls big electric cabbages for every zombies and graves in the field, dealing twenty normal damage shots to each zombie or obstacle. Level upgrade ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' Strategies Cabbage-pult is simply a lobbed-shot version of Peashooter, which is capable of dealing similar damage over time in a neutral environment. While the cabbage's lobbed-shot nature gives Cabbage-pult an edge in overcoming obstacles and hitting enemies behind shield, this is countered by a massive hit in potential firepower output, as Cabbage-pult does not benefit from Torchwood like Peashooter. Because of this, the problem present with Peashooter's firepower output is ultimately not only addressed, but also rather worse, and Cabbage-pult will be quickly outclassed by other plants as the game progresses. When compared with Kernel-pult, another lobbed-shot plant with the same sun cost, Cabbage-pult benefits from having a higher damage output and not being reliant on the random number generator. On the other hand, Kernel-pult's butter can prove to be more devastating, especially when used in tandem with other offensive plants like Spikerock. Generally speaking, Cabbage-pult will be easier to use early on, while Kernel-pult can continue to be effective in the mid-game and late-game thanks to its stunning ability. ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Cabbage-pult is a useful plant on the Roof stages, since it will be the first projectile plant available to the player that can overcome the slopes. However, the player should plan to replace Cabbage-pult with more powerful lobbed-shot plants such as Melon-pult, or Fume-shroom with Coffee Bean (the latter combination will also help the player towards the Grounded achievement or be upgraded in Survival levels). ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Cabbage-pult is generally more useful as a starting plant compared to Peashooter, as it is capable of bypassing obstacles, such as tombstones in Ancient Egypt and the Dark Ages. Cabbage-pults can also be a good starter in the Pirate Seas, as they can defeat Barrel Roller Zombie without destroying the barrel first. However, it is advised to use Peashooters rather than Cabbage-pults in the Wild West and Frostbite Caves, since the slower rate of fire will hamper Cabbage-pult when combatting Zombie Chickens and Ice Weasels. Cabbage-pult's Plant Food ability will be the first tool available that can affect all targets on the screen, regardless of zombie density. While it is relatively weak, as Conehead Zombies and other moderate-health zombies can absorb multiple hits from the Plant Food ability, it is reasonably useful for neutralizing large amounts of weaker enemies and clearing the way for more powerful offensive plants. Gallery Trivia General *Cabbage-pult is one of the four plants based on the cabbage, the others being Bonk Choy, Iceberg Lettuce, and Hurrikale. *Cabbage-Pult does exactly Two Peas of damage, the Same as a Repeater. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *If a zombie is in front of a Cabbage-pult, the zombie will instantly get hit by the cabbage instead of the cabbage being thrown in the air and falling on the zombie. This also happens with the other lobbed-shot plants, except Kernel-pult when throwing kernels. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *"Harvest University" is a pun on Harvard University, one of the most prestigious universities in the United States, though Cob Cannon's entry referenced it directly. *In the game files of the Chinese version it has an unused level upgrade icon. This was probably a level 3 icon, but they reused the level 2 icon instead. See also *Lobbed-shot plants *Lobbed shots ru:Капустопультаfr:Cata-chouvi:Cabbage-pultpl:Cabbage-pult Category:Lobbed-shot plants Category:Roof Category:Roof obtained plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Ancient Egypt obtained plants Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Board-affecting plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces